


Soft

by dreamthievespart17



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comforting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Idk what to tag that lol, No Dialogue, No Plot/Plotless, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Tendou Satori, Other, POV Tendou Satori, Poetic Narration, Sharing a Bed, Stream of Consciousness, Tendou Satori uses they/them pronouns, Undefined Relationship, acne positivity, this will make you feel all warm and fuzzy inside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29741973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamthievespart17/pseuds/dreamthievespart17
Summary: A quiet morning with Tendou and their thoughts.
Relationships: Tendou Satori & Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Soft

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a few weeks ago and it didn’t fit any of the prompts for Valentendou Week, so I’m just posting it now.

Tendou wakes slowly, previously-slumbering body slowly adjusting to near-wakefulness as they feebly stir. Shafts of golden sunlight are peeking through the window and nuzzling their face with warmth while a comforting body snuggles their back as the owner slumbers on. 

Wakatoshi is still asleep, the front of his body pressed against Tendou’s spine, their legs tangled together as he unconsciously curls closer. His arm is thrown across Tendou’s side, relaxed over their waist and his fingers are intertwined with Tendou’s, unwilling to let go even as he dreams. 

Tendou can’t help but lean further back into that warmth, Wakatoshi’s form intrinsically safe, everything about him calling out _home_ to Tendou’s being. Tendou turns their head to the side, sunlight glancing off their mussed crimson locks, face now mere centimeters from their companion’s as they study his sleeping face. 

Wakatoshi’s features are calm and far more relaxed than they ever are when he is awake, mind always whirring as he thinks about training and schedules and whatever else he contemplates when he stares into the air. Now, his brows are relaxed and his mouth soft, expression neutral. As he breathes in and out, his eyelashes flutter and Tendou can just feel the faint in- and exhale of air on their cheek. 

Careful as not to startle him, Tendou lifts the hand not currently entangled with Wakatoshi’s and brings it to his cheek, their long fingers gently brushing over the skin, fingertips kissing the faint scars dotted across his face like stars, telling a story of the acne that once covered his skin. Tendou thinks that the pink and white indents only serve to make his face more beautiful and when Wakatoshi had the pimples all through his teenage years, Tendou found them charming as well. They gave Wakatoshi _character_ they would say, telling him that he was no less magnificent for them. They showed that even with the dots across his features, he had endeavored on and had never let them stop him from chasing his dreams. That he was stronger for them and that Tendou was proud of him. 

Tendou admired his courage to ignore it when people made rude comments, his strength in continuing to play volleyball and stand in front of cameras when he felt ashamed of his appearance (when he had nothing to be ashamed of). He’d confided in Tendou before about how he felt insecure about his appearance, that he worried about being judged or made fun of. And Tendou had always told him that it didn’t matter, that he was still beautiful with them and even still, it didn’t matter how he looked because he was Tendou’s _Wakatoshi_ and he was strong and determined and loyal and kind and that was all that mattered. And besides, Tendou had always liked the marks for whatever reason. The things that people had called imperfections always were the things that fascinated Tendou the most. 

And now, crescents of light caressing their back as they caressed Wakatoshi’s scars, they allowed themselves a small smile. This morning was _soft_. Soft in the way that there were no obligations, expectations or responsibilities. Soft in the way that they had awoken when they were ready to, rather than by the ring of an alarm, instead, their body had responded to the light and languidly roused at its own rate. Soft in the way that Wakatoshi was soft, when he slept, when he spoke to Tendou, the way he smiled at them when the two of them were alone. 

Soft. 

Tendou presses a whisper of a kiss to Wakatoshi’s cheek, right on a star-shaped scar and curls closer, breaths mixing in the small space between them. Still slumbering, his hand twitches, squeezing Tendou’s for a moment and earning a quiet smile. 

Tendou shuts their eyes and breathes in the moment, mind blank and heart content. 

Fingers intertwined as always, they give Wakatoshi’s a soft squeeze,

And drift back into contentment. 

Somewhere beyond responsibilities, where the two of them are alone and free together,

Lips curling into a smile,

They dream of everything _soft_.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> If you enjoyed, please leave a kudos or comment :) 
> 
> Also, I have a few other UshiTen works in a similar vein that I posted not too long ago, if you’d like to check those out as well.


End file.
